This invention relates to apparatus for felling standing trees, and more particularly, to an improved tree cutting assembly for use in such apparatus.
Devices which include blades for cutting standing trees embodying a blade or blades brought into contact with a tree have become relatively widespread in use. Such an apparatus is highly efficient as a replacement for, for example, chain saws because of much faster operation lending itself to automation.
A major problem involved in such previous apparatuses is the high degree of splitting damage to a tree caused thereby, particularly in very cold weather. Such problem must be considered along with the problem of providing a cutting blade or blades strong enough to provide that proper cutting of the tree does indeed take place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,906 to Forslund, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,353 to Johnston et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,382 to Gaitten each describe systems generally along the above line. That is, a blade or blades are shown therein to be brought into contact with a tree upon application of force to the blade or blades to cut the tree. While such systems are relatively efficient in operation, it will be understood that the above-described problem is the type which lends itself to solutions designed to increase the overall cutting efficiency, i.e., less splitting damage at even lower ambient temperatures.